Yearbook
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: Will/Warren; Josie/Steve. It's good to spend Christmas Eve with family.


**Yearbook**

_Sky High belongs to Disney, not me. And believe me, I didn't ask them to use the characters._

"Well fudge," Steve Stronghold declared, throwing his matches down in frustration.

"Still can't get it to light, honey?" Josie asked, concerned, standing in the doorway with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I can smash meteorites to smithereens, I can defeat the greatest supervillains the world has ever known, I can straighten the Leaning Tower of Pisa out without even trying, but I can't get this fire lit!" Steve complained, standing at last. "What is wrong with me, Josie? I can't even light a simple fire!"

"Someone say fire?" another voice broke in, and both Strongholds turned to see a pink cheeked and nosed Warren and Will coming in through the front doorway, hands stuffed in their pockets, shoulders hunched, hair liberally covered in snow flakes. "I can do that."

"Oh, would you?" Josie asked, smiling at the boys. "That would be wonderful."

"You boys look like you need some hot chocolate," Steve nodded firmly, brushing his hands off, and patting both boys on the shoulders as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "You get that fireplace going, and I'll even make sure you get extra marshmellows."

Warren smiled thinly, and Will grinned. "Thanks, dad."

Josie set her own mugs down on the coffee table, and took the boys jackets, hanging them up in the closet. "Well, Warren, are you going to be staying tonight?"

"Ah..." Warren paused, bent in front of the fireplace. "Well..."

"You don't mind, do you, mom?" Will asked, looking hopeful."

"Of course we don't mind," Steve answered, returning with two full and steaming mugs. "We think it's adorable that your boyfriend stays over. Here, take this, it's hot."

"Thanks, dad," a very red faced Will took the mugs. "But I mean, you don't..."

"I am a very understanding father," his dad reminded him firmly. "I am not your grandfather, God rest his soul. We think it's adorable. Just no sex while we're trying to sleep, or I'm taking away the X-Box."

"Steve," Josie chided good-naturedly. "You really think the boys are planning on having sex on Christmas Eve?"

Will smirked, and glanced over at Warren, who very determinedly leant further into the fireplace, concentrating on making sure the scraps of paper caught fire.

"Don't encourage the boy, Josie," Steve laughed, flopping down on the couch and reaching for his hot chocolate. "Ah. Nicely done, Warren. It's nice to have a fire on Christmas Eve."

"Gonna roast Santa, is that the plan?" Warren asked, as he stood, hands in his pockets, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Oh, go on, Warren, do sit down," Josie encouraged, settling beside her husband and tucking her feet up under her. Snuggling into Steve's side, she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and nodded at Warren. "Go on, make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah, come on, Warren," Will grinned, tugging the taller boy over and into his own lap in the arm chair he'd picked out as his own. "Comfy?"

Warren rolled his eyes, but settled back anyway, grabbing the mug from Will's hand and sipping at the hot chocolatey mixture. "Comfy enough."

Will stuck out his tongue, and reached over to the coffee table to retrieve the other mug.

"So, Warren. Your mother is coming tomorrow, for dinner, right?" Josie asked, looking over at the dark haired boy.

Warren nodded. "Yep. Said she'd be here at 11. She's bringing pumpkin pie."

"Oh, she doesn't have to do that," Steve said, but he didn't really mean it. Pumpkin pie! Mm!

"She wanted to." Warren shrugged. "Said it was the least she could do, after you got dad out."

"Yes, how is your father doing?" Steve asked, nodding.

"Good," Warren nodded. "Coming tomorrow too... if that's okay?"

"We'd love to have your father come, wouldn't we, Steve?" Josie smiled, elbowing her husband.

"Ow! You made me spill my hot chocolate!" Steve moped.

"Steve..." she muttered.

"Oh, right. Yes, we'd love to have your father come, Warren," Steve nodded.

Will squeezed his boyfriend cheerfully. "See, Warren? My folks are very cool."

Warren grinned. "Yeah, they are."

"All right!" Steve grinned, reaching over to retrieve something under the cushions. "Since we're all gathered here anyway... who wants to look through our old yearbook with me? Reminisce about the good old days?"

Everyone groaned.

"What?"


End file.
